En Un LuGaR oScUrO
by pgranger
Summary: Harry y Hermione siguen casados, su hija va a Hogwarts y ellos podrán pasar un tiempo a solas. No apto para menores de edad! EPÍLOGO
1. ¿Segunda Luna de Miel?

**¡Hola! Bueno, los que me han leído antes saben que nunca había escrito una historia de este tipo, sí había puesto escenas subidas de tono en mis otros fics, pero nada como esto... bueno¡ustedes se darán cuenta! **

**¡Disfruten el fic y no olviden dejar sus opiniones!**

**EN UN LUGAR OSCURO **

Odiaba eso y Hermione lo sabía, pero le habían prometido a sus amigos que les permitirían realizar la fiesta de Navidad en la casa sólo porque Harry no sabía qué otras excusas dar para librarse en esa ocasión.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que se habían graduado de _Hogwarts_, y Harry y Hermione tenían ya casi más de 6 años viviendo juntos. Habían tenido una breve y secreta relación en su séptimo curso, que habían terminado por Harry y todo lo que estaba pasando. Prometieron volver cuando todo se calmara y hacer pública su relación, por lo menos entre sus amigos y familiares. Y así lo hicieron.

Hermione le juró que siempre lo esperaría, ya había esperado demasiados años, un poco más no le haría daño, aunque se equivocó. Le dolía verlo sufrir y no poder abrazarlo, no soportaba verlo preocupado y no poder besarlo para reconfortarlo. Pero el tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que creían y todo terminó, en cuanto se recuperó de las heridas que había sufrido en la última batalla pasó día y noche a su lado, esperando a que se recuperara.

Y a él le gustó verla a su lado cuando despertó, y siguió siendo así hasta que se graduaron. Hermione regresó con sus papás y Harry tenía que actuar como un verdadero novio, ir a visitarla a su casa, salir de vez en cuando, pasar tranquilas y románticas tardes en _Grimmauld Place_, y soportar los cuestionamientos del señor Granger, su ahora suegro.

Tenían apenas 4 años de casados, pero habían logrado demostrar, ante los ojos de un celoso señor Granger, que se amaban de verdad y le permitió a Hermione vivir con su novio aún sin haberse casado con él.

– ¡no te enojes, Harry! – le suplicó Hermione mientras lo seguía a la cocina.

Harry se veía bastante molesto y hurgaba en el refrigerador y la alacena sin saber qué buscaba realmente.

– llevamos años negándonos, no podíamos evitarlo por más tiempo... – le decía intentando razonar con él – son nuestros amigos... –

– él no es mi amigo... – dijo con tono serio, sin dejar de observar las latas y refrescos que habían en la alacena.

– has pasado otras Navidades con él – razonó Hermione, pero Harry negó inmediatamente.

– era completamente diferente... si me hartaba de verlo podíamos irnos... pero ahora tenemos que aguantarlo hasta que se vaya... – decía molesto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la alacena.

– la puerta no tiene la culpa... – dijo intentando no reírse, haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver furioso.

– ¡claro!... ¡búrlate de que me han arruinado mi Navidad! – se quejó mientras salía de la cocina con Hermione pisándole los pasos.

– si quieres podemos hablarles y cancelarlo... les diremos que olvidé que habíamos planeado celebrar nuestra segunda luna de miel... – le decía intentando tranquilizarlo, mientras caminaba a su lado, y se detuvo al ver que él lo hacía – y podríamos aprovechar la mentira y realmente recordar nuestra _luna de miel_... – le dijo sonriendo con coquetería mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa floja en los labios de Harry.

– me encanta tu idea, pero... nadie creerá que olvidaste algo... mucho menos algo así... – dijo ensanchando su sonrisa, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla profundamente, sintiendo el sabor dulce de los labios de su esposa combinado con el sabor a mentol del dentífrico – ¿no te gustaría ir adelantando esa segunda _luna de miel_? – le dijo con tono sugerente antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello, pero Hermione negó recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su esposo.

– recuerda que quedamos con mis papás de ir a desayunar con ellos... – le dijo haciéndolo voltear hacia ella para darle un beso lento, tierno, profundo.

– sí... está bien, lo dejaremos para otro día... en la tarde le prometí a Ron acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas que necesita Luna – aclaró al ver que Hermione se iba a quejar, y volvió a besarla – te amo... – le dijo sonriendo, rozando sus labios, y Hermione le respondió con otro beso, que lo hizo buscar apoyo en la pared que estaba detrás de él.

– voy a arreglarme o se nos hará tarde... – dijo sonriendo, luego de terminar el beso, y se alejó mientras Harry intentaba recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Hermione te propuso tener una segunda _luna de miel_? – le preguntó Ron bastante sorprendido mientras caminaban por _Hogsmeade_, y Harry asintió – ¿y porqué te negaste? – lo observó aún más sorprendido, entrando a _Las Tres Escobas_.

– ¡yo no me negué! – se defendió sentándose en la mesa que estaba junto al árbol de navidad, al fondo del local – Hermione me dijo que no... – decía con gesto molesto, recordando lo que le había hecho pasar esa mañana al darle aquellos besos.

– espera¿primero te dice que quiere tener una segunda luna de miel y después te sale con que no?... no entiendo – dijo bastante confundido, antes de pedir con un movimiento de mano y de labios 2 cervezas de mantequilla.

– es sólo que lo insinuó... y... tú sabes... le sugerí que no perdiéramos mucho tiempo, pero ella se negó porque habíamos quedado con mis suegros de ir a desayunar con ellos, y no lo volvió a mencionar... – dijo decepcionado, y no tardó en darle un largo trago a su cerveza en cuanto la tuvo frente a él.

– bueno, quizá sólo debas recordárselo... si lo sugirió es por algo¿no lo crees? – razonó antes de probar su cerveza, aunque no tardó en separarla de su boca – ahora que lo recuerdo, Luna tendrá vacaciones... creo que sería bueno aprovecharlas... – dijo sonriendo como un niño al que le acaban de regalar el juguete que tanto había pedido, haciendo reír a su amigo.

– oye, dale tiempo de respirar... falta poco para que tengan al pequeño Ronnie – decía Harry sin dejar de sonreír, pero Ron negó.

– aún faltan 5 meses para que nazca mi hijo... y el doctor dijo que no había problema – le recordó encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿y a Luna no le molesta? – le preguntó confundido y el pelirrojo negó con calma.

– sabe que no pasa nada si lo hacemos... – dijo antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

– vaya... no creo que Hermione aceptaría... – meditó con gesto ausente – aunque, bueno... es bastante... – decía con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Ron lo interrumpió.

– está bien, creo que no es necesario que me entere de algunas cosas respecto a ustedes, por lo menos no con tantos detalles... – dijo con gesto molesto, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla – ¿ustedes no piensan tener hijos?... se casaron antes que nosotros y... bueno, nunca me has dicho nada al respecto – dio otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Harry se encogió de hombros – sabes que Hermione siempre quiso desarrollarse profesionalmente... y en el _Ministerio_ ha tenido demasiado trabajo por bastante tiempo así que no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de eso... y, bueno, talvez Hermione no quiere, ya sabes cómo es, le gusta planear bien las cosas... – dijo con calma, terminando su cerveza de un solo trago.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, en esta parte no hubo nada demasiado "fuerte", pero esperen a la próxima parte... por cierto, el fic sólo consta de 3 partes más...**


	2. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Hola, Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando el fic! A pesar de que está cortito :p**

**Algo que se me olvidó aclarar cuando lo publiqué fue que este fic se lo escribí de regalo a Kartita (KarlaGranger o Aiko en LPDF). Si ella no lo hubiera pedido este fic no existiría!**

**Nota importante: Este cap contiene escenas no aptas para menores de edad! leanlo bajo su propio criterio...**

* * *

– ¿un bebé? – le preguntó Hermione sorprendida, mientras recogía los trastes que habían usado para la cena – ¿y a qué viene eso? – 

Harry se encogió de hombros – pues... no sé... llevamos 4 años casados y... bueno, talvez... no sé... – decía un poco nervioso, temiendo haber cometido un error al decir eso.

– ¿quieres tener hijos?... pensé que estabas mejor así... – decía comenzando a enjabonar los platos que le iba pasando Harry.

El moreno se encogió de hombros – no sé... supongo que no estaría mal... digo, estamos casados y... bueno... estoy seguro que serías una buena mamá... – dijo haciéndola sonreír.

– bueno, a mi sí me gustaría tener hijos, pero... pensé que aún no estabas preparado, ya sabes es una gran responsabilidad... – le decía con calma, sintiendo a Harry rodearla por la cintura, mientras ella seguía enjabonando los trastes.

– bueno, tenemos dinero, tenemos una casa en donde pueden crecer... y estamos nosotros para cuidarlos y enseñarles todo lo que los padres deben enseñarle a sus hijos... – dijo haciéndola soltar una corta risa.

– bueno, si quieres tener un hijo por mi no hay ningún inconveniente – sonrió al sentirlo besar su cuello mientras la hacía dejar el vaso que tenía en las manos – ¡vaya, en verdad tienes deseos de tener un hijo! – dijo fingiendo sorpresa antes de darse media vuelta, quedando de frente a Harry.

Y buscó sus labios, mientras la aprisionaba contra el lavabo con su cuerpo y tomándola por la cintura con las manos para evitar que se alejara de él, le gustaba tanto sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Tiró de su camisa, llenándola de jabón, para quitársela, mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda y cintura dentro de su blusa. Y la separó del lavabo, sin dejar de besarla, para después ayudarla a acostarse sobre la mesa, le quitó la blusa con un solo movimiento, separándose de sus labios centrando su atención en su cuello mientras Hermione acariciaba su espalda de una forma tan sutil y a la vez tan sensual que le hacía desear que no se detuviera nunca. Y Hermione comenzó a desabotonarle el pantalón con una mano, mientras Harry besaba su pecho, sintiéndola arquearse hacia él enterrándole sus dedos en la espalda, mientras dejaba escapar un débil gemido.

Le acarició la mejilla y parte de la cabeza, y lo hizo voltear hacia ella para volver a besar sus labios – te amo... – le susurró mientras sentía a Harry acariciar sus piernas bajo la falda, y lo volvió a besar mordiendo su labio inferior mientras lo succionaba un poco acariciándolo con su lengua, mientras metía las manos en el pantalón para quitárselo, y de paso llevarse con él su boxer, haciéndolo sonreír al sentirla aprisionar su glúteo con una mano, y no tardó en deshacerse de su ropa interior.

– te amo... – le dijo antes de entrar en ella, haciéndola contener por unos segundos la respiración, antes de entregarse a ese juego de besos y sensaciones, acompasando sus movimientos con los de su esposo, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse como lo había hecho desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Lo sentía besar su cuello, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, mientras ella acariciaba su tórax succionando un poco el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndolo sentir un hormigueo por toda la columna vertebral y Harry susurró su nombre sintiendo el sudor deslizarse por su nariz y sus sienes, mientras aceleraba sus movimientos.

Hermione se aferró a sus hombros, escuchándolo susurrar su nombre en su oído, mientras ella dejaba escapar débiles gemidos, besando su cuello y entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello húmedo a causa del sudor, movía sus caderas hacia las de él, cerrando los ojos para poder vivir mejor cada sensación.

– ¡te amo! – suspiró en su oído sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, mientras enterraba los dedos en su espalda y lo sentía besar su cuello, acariciando una de sus piernas, antes de abrazarla con fuerza con un solo brazo, correspondiendo a su "te amo" con voz ahogada, cayendo rendido sobre ella y dejó que lentamente se le deslizara su pierna de la mano.

Respiraban pausadamente, Harry aún estaba acostado sobre ella y besaba con suavidad su hombro.

– esto... ¡fue magnífico! – susurró Hermione con una sonrisa, mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de su esposo.

Harry se separó un poco de ella, apoyándose sobre sus codos en la mesa, para observarla sonriendo – dame 15 minutos y podremos volver a repetirlo... y mejorarlo – le dijo antes de besar su pecho, haciéndola reír un poco.

– me encantaría, pero no puedo... – dijo aún jugando con el cabello de Harry, quien le dirigió una mirada ceñuda – tengo que ir al _Ministerio_... es mi último día de trabajo – se apresuró a agregar al ver la mirada decepcionada de su marido – después de hoy, soy toda tuya por dos largas semanas – le dijo sonriendo antes de levantar la cabeza de la mesa para darle un beso en los labios, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello, reconociendo cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, y se separó de él al ver sus intenciones de seguir con lo que habían iniciado – tengo que irme... se me hará tarde, Harry... – dijo intentando separarse de él al sentirlo comenzar a besar su pecho, acercándose lentamente al inicio de sus senos – tengo que ir a bañarme... – dijo intentando reincorporarse, pero Harry la detuvo sonriéndole.

– ¿me puedo bañar contigo? – le preguntó con gesto inocente, haciendo reír un poco a Hermione.

– creo que no... se me hará tarde, no podemos jugar ahora... – le dijo, sin dejar de sonreír, alcanzando su blusa, que había quedado en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

– yo no voy a jugar... – le dijo fingiendo gesto serio, aunque no podía ocultar su mirada traviesa, y Hermione volvió a reír.

– Harry, sabes que me encanta hacer el amor contigo, pero ahora debo ir a trabajar... te prometo que cuando regrese podemos seguir... intentando tener un hijo – le dijo con gesto seguro y una sonrisa dulce.

– puede que cuando regreses esté demasiado cansado... – dijo fingiendo gesto ofendido, mientras se reincorporaba para recoger su ropa y la de su esposa.

– puede que quiera hacerlo en el estudio... – le dijo con calma, recuperando su ropa interior y captando la mirada asombrada de su marido, e intentó, por todos los medios, no reírse, pues sabía que él siempre había querido hacerlo ahí; por alguna extraña razón; y ella siempre se había negado.

– bueno, podría sentirme recuperado... – dijo intentando recuperar su compostura, mientras terminaba de ponerse el pantalón, haciéndola sonreír.

Hermione se apresuró a llegar a su casa, estaba segura que Harry se había molestado, aunque lo negara, cuando se fue a trabajar, y no era que ella se quisiera ir, deseaba quedarse más tiempo con él y vivir más momentos a su lado, pero debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, aunque después de esa tarde podría pasar dos semanas completamente al lado de su esposo.

Se apareció en el recibidor de su casa y sólo se detuvo un momento para dejar su portafolio junto al perchero y colgar en él su abrigo y bufanda, para después dirigirse a la sala, donde suponía que estaba su esposo, pues la luz de esta estaba encendida.

Se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, desabotonando su blusa para sorprenderlo, pero sólo había puesto un pie dentro de la habitación, cuando salió de ella como si tuviera un hechizo repelente. Se cubrió rápidamente el pecho con su blusa, sintiendo el rostro arderle.

En la sala estaba Harry platicando con Ron y Luna, quienes estaban sentados de frente a la puerta, y estaba segura que la habían visto, pues aún podía escuchar a Luna regañando a su esposo para que dejara de reírse.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – la voz de Harry la hizo sobresaltarse, alejándose un poco de él, pero al darse cuenta de que era su esposo se relajó – ¿qué hacías? – le preguntó al verla con sus brazos en cruz sobre su pecho.

Lo observó intentando hablar, pero sólo logró abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces sin emitir ningún sonido, se detuvo por unos segundos, inspiró profundamente y lo observó aún sonrojada – iba a... – dijo segura de que su rostro brillaba a causa del sonrojo – quería continuar lo de la tarde... – le confesó bastante avergonzada, mientras abotonaba su blusa.

Harry rió un poco al escucharla, pero no tardó en acercarse a ella para abrazarla al ver su mirada ofendida – lo siento... – dijo aún sonriendo divertido, pero no tardó en ponerse serio y se separó un poco de ella, observándola con seriedad – ¿Ron te vio? – le preguntó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y Hermione asintió lentamente – p-pe-pero aún tenías el sostén¿no es así? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, y se tranquilizó al verla asentir.

– me gusta que tú me lo quites... – dijo sonriendo apenada, haciendo sonreír a su marido – ¿y a qué vinieron? – preguntó un poco más tranquila, aunque aún sin ánimos de regresar a la sala.

– querían salir con nosotros, pero les dije que teníamos planes; supuse que regresarías cansada; y quedamos en salir mañana; si a ti te parece bien... – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada apenada, y Hermione asintió – bueno, iremos a cenar... –

– está bien... – dijo con seriedad, sin dirigirle la más mínima mirada a la puerta de la sala.

– creo que debemos entrar... – le dijo Harry señalando la puerta, y Hermione intentó negarse – vamos... – dijo tomándola por la cintura y haciéndola caminar.

– ¿tenías calor, Hermione? – le dijo Ron, aún riendo, en cuanto la vio acercarse a ellos.

Hermione se limitó a dirigirle una mirada asesina, con la que sólo logró hacerlo callar, aunque aún era notoria la sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿tienen algo pensado para la cena de Navidad? – preguntó Luna intentando desviar de su marido la mirada asesina que le dirigía Hermione.

– estaba pensando en hacer un pavo, lo tradicional... y un poco de asado – le respondió Hermione evitando ver a Ron.

– bueno, Ginny y Draco traerán el vino... – les informó Luna acariciando su vientre – y nosotros nos encargaremos del postre... –

– me parece bien... – dijo Harry interrumpiendo a Hermione, que estaba apunto de hablar – sería bueno ponernos de acuerdo en todo lo que haremos... podríamos invitar mañana a cenar a Malfoy y a Ginny, para que sea una decisión unánime... – decía mientras se levantaba del sillón, siendo seguido por Ron, Luna y Hermione, quien lo observaba confundida, y salieron de la sala con dirección al recibidor.

– bueno, amigo, nos vemos mañana... y, por favor, reconsidera eso de invitarlos... es mi cuñado, pero sigue siendo un imbécil... – dijo Ron recibiendo un codazo de parte de su esposa – ¿qué?... sólo digo la verdad... – se quejó adolorido.

– lo pensaré... – le dijo Harry fingiendo su sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta apretando con fuerza el picaporte – ¡nos vemos mañana! –

Ron y Luna asintieron y, apenas salían de la casa, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su esposa. La tomó por la cintura, arrinconándola contra la pared y besando sus labios, pero no tardó en comenzar a besar su cuello, haciéndola reír.

– creo que fuiste muy poco sutil al correrlos... – dijo Hermione sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Harry continuaba besando su cuello, uniendo sus caderas a las de él con sus manos, mientras ella apoyaba las suyas en sus hombros – Harry... no podemos... – decía al sentirlo comenzar a quitarle la blusa.

– sí podemos... – dijo separando un segundo sus labios de su cuello, para comenzar a besarla detrás de la oreja mientras la rodeaba por la cintura con ambos brazos, separándola de la pared, con la clara intención de acostarla en el pasillo.

– pero... si viene... si viene alguien y entra... o se aparece... – decía sintiendo el frío del suelo contra su espalda y los besos de Harry sobre su pecho.

– nadie puede entrar ni aparecerse... – dijo intentando desabrochar su sostén, pero Hermione prensó sus manos con su espalda contra el suelo, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Harry.

– vamos al estudio... – le dijo con gesto serio, haciendo que el gesto de su esposo cambiara completamente, de confundido a emocionado, y no tardó en tomarla en brazos y llevarla rápidamente al estudio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.


	3. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Espero que les siga gustando la historia. **

**Les recuerdo, no es apto para menores de edad :p**

* * *

– recuerda que fue tu idea... – le decía Hermione mientras entraban al restaurante mágico donde habían quedado de verse con los Malfoy y los Weasley.

– sí, pero fue tu culpa que dijera esa clase de tonterías – se quejó Harry, caminando junto a su esposa, quien casi lo llevaba a rastras.

– ¿mi culpa? – le preguntó sorprendida y Harry asintió – ¡yo no hice nada! – dijo a modo de queja.

– claro que es tu culpa, tú fuiste la que llegó medio desnuda a la sala... y eso de que te gusta que yo te quite el sujetador tampoco fue de mucha ayuda... –

– yo sólo iba a cumplir mi palabra, pero podíamos esperar a que se fueran nuestros amigos... – se detuvo al llegar a la mesa en la que los esperaban Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco – ¡Hola! – los saludó sonriendo, mientras Harry le acomodaba la silla para que se pudiera sentar.

Draco y Ron se dirigían miradas tensas mientras Ginny y Luna intentaban entablar conversación para relajar el ambiente, pero se detuvieron al ver a sus amigos.

– qué bueno que llegaron, amigo, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado aburrido... – le dijo Ron dirigiéndole una corta mirada a Draco, quien le dirigía una fría mirada.

– tú no eres la diversión personificada... – le dijo el rubio con desdén, pero al sentir la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo se detuvo.

– ¿ya ordenaron? – preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

– no, estábamos esperando a que llegaran – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, sintiéndose tan acostumbrada a las peleas entre su hermano y su esposo.

Harry se removió sobre su asiento, esperando que Hermione no dijera que se habían tardado porque él no quería ir, y acercó su silla a la de su esposa, para rodearla por los hombros con un brazo.

– fue mi culpa... mi mamá habló y no pude cortarla rápido... – dijo Hermione fingiendo gesto apenado, y recibió una disimulada mirada sorprendida de su esposo.

– no te preocupes, no tiene más de 20 minutos que llegamos – le dijo Luna con calma, recibiendo con una sonrisa la carta que le ofrecía el mesero – Ron me dijo que están buscando tener hijos¿es cierto? – le preguntó, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de su esposo.

– ehm... bueno, sí... hemos hablado sobre eso... – dijo Hermione sonrosándose un poco, sintiendo a Harry acercarla más a él.

– ¡vaya, eso es fantástico! – dijo Ginny emocionada – ya no serán los únicos sin familia... –

Hermione y Harry los voltearon a ver sorprendidos – ¿estás...? – le preguntó Hermione bastante sorprendida, pues no tenía más de dos años que Draco y Ginny se habían casado.

– sí, tengo dos meses – le dijo asintiendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡felicidades!... ¡nos da mucho gusto! – les dijo Hermione, mientras Harry asentía sonriendo.

– creo que el nuestro será el más chico de los tres – dijo Harry sin dejar de sonreír, antes de darle un beso en los labios a su esposa, quien le correspondió sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla con una mano.

– te amo... – le susurró sonriendo, recibiendo una sonrisa de su esposo.

– yo también te amo... – dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

– bien¿y qué haremos para la cena? – les preguntó Luna sonriendo.

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde su cena con los Weasley y los Malfoy; y, para desgracia de Harry, en el transcurso de esos días no había podido estar ni un solo minuto a solas con Hermione, pues ella y Luna habían decidido pasar esos 8 días buscando artículos para bebé como si el hijo de ambas estuviera a punto de nacer, y no era que ya supiera si Hermione estaba embarazada, desde la cena no habían hablado del asunto, pues cuando su esposa regresaba a su casa estaba demasiado cansada como para hablar de cualquier cosa.

Y ahora la ayudaba a recoger los trastes que habían usado en la enorme cena que había preparado, junto con Luna y Ginny, para Navidad.

Sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil, pero se sentía excluido, Hermione no le hablaba o por lo menos no le ponía tanta atención como estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera. Se la había pasado platicando con Luna, Ginny y Ron... ¡hasta Malfoy recibía más atención que él!

– ¿qué tienes? – le preguntó Hermione mientras enjabonaba los trastes que él iba dejando en el fregadero, mientras los demás bailaban en el salón.

Harry la volteó a ver bastante serio y negó sin contestar.

– bueno, menos mal... yo pensé que estabas enojado por algo, pero es bueno saber que este es tu humor navideño... – le dijo Hermione fingiendo tono indiferente, enjuagando un plato.

– si quieres puedes dejar eso y seguir platicando con Malfoy, yo me puedo encargar de terminar con esto... – le dijo con tono molesto, quitándole el plato de las manos.

– ¿qué tienes, Harry? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

– nada, es sólo que me gustaría que mi esposa me pusiera un poco más de atención... – dijo también frunciendo su entrecejo.

– ¿más atención?... ¿a qué te refieres? – le preguntó confundida.

– sólo al hecho de que te la has pasado ignorándome toda la noche – se quejó dándole la espalda para salir de la cocina, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

– ¿ignorándote?... Harry, me he dedicado a atender a nuestros amigos... son nuestros invitados¿recuerdas? – le decía sorprendida, mientras lo hacía alejarse de la puerta de la cocina.

– ¿entonces debo evitar que recibas visitas para que dejes de ignorarme? – le dijo molesto, recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

– yo no te ignoro, Harry – le dijo con tono serio.

– ¿entonces esta es la forma en que me vas a tratar de ahora en adelante? – preguntó enojado – porque ha sido lo único que has hecho toda esta semana –

– lo siento... no era mi intención que te sintieras así... creo que me emocionó un poco la idea de tener un hijo... – le dijo acercándose un poco a él.

– si así fuera, creo que habrías pasado más tiempo conmigo... – dijo aún con gesto molesto, mientras Hermione terminaba la distancia entre ellos acariciando su pecho.

– bueno, he estado viendo algunas cosas que podrían servirle a nuestro hijo... Luna conoce algunas tiendas y me entusiasmé un poco... – le explicó intentando disculparse – pero te prometo que compensaré todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo – le dijo sonriendo, antes de darle un beso, tomándolo con suavidad por la nuca.

– podrías empezar desde ahora... – le dijo correspondiendo a su sonrisa, antes de volverla a besar.

Hermione rió un poco separándose de él – ¿ahora?... pero... nuestros amig-os están aquí – decía mientras Harry besaba su cuello.

– y ¿cuál es el problema?... son nuestros amigos, podemos confiar en ellos... pueden irse cuando gusten... – decía sin dejar de sonreír ni de abrazarla, y sin esperar su respuesta la volvió a besar.

– pero... vamos... otro lugar... ver... – intentaba decir con frases incompletas mientras Harry la besaba pausadamente.

El moreno le sonrió y sin decir nada la llevó hacia la puerta que estaba junto a la alacena.

– Harry, esto... no veo nada... – decía intentando no chocar con nada, sintiendo a Harry aún sostenerla por la cintura.

– bueno, esto podría hacerlo más interesante¿no crees? – le dijo divertido, antes de buscar sus labios, besó su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca, sintiéndola corresponder completamente a su beso, mientras la oscuridad intensificaba las sensaciones.

– ¡te amo, Harry! – le dijo revolviendo su cabello, luego de que Harry la hizo sentarse en una especie de borde, y él acariciaba su pecho sobre su vestido, mientras ella se deshacía de su corbata, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa.

– yo también te amo, mi vida... – dijo volviendo a encontrar sus labios mientras Hermione le quitaba la camisa y lo dejó deshacerse de su vestido deslizándolo por su cuerpo. La separó del borde chocando con una pared.

Desabrochó su pantalón mientras continuaban besándose y sentía las caricias de su esposo recorrer su espalda y su cintura dispuesto a deshacerse de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, pero Hermione lo detuvo, antes de comenzar a besar su cuello, luego de haber hecho caer el pantalón por sus piernas.

Y no pudo evitar que escapara un débil gemido de sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, y volvió a sentir los labios de su esposo buscar los suyos, entregándose en un profundo beso, mientras ella se removía contra su cuerpo haciéndolo intensificar, aún más, el beso.

Sin esperar la aprobación de Hermione la despojó de su última prenda, sorprendiéndose al ver que ella hacía lo mismo con su bóxer rozando su entrepierna, lo que lo hizo gemir inclinándose hacia ella, y la rodeó por la cintura, sintiéndola rodear sus caderas con sus piernas, acercándolo a ella y haciendo que otro gemido escapara de su boca.

– te... amo... – le dijo entre suspiros, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras Harry tomaba una de sus manos aprisionándola contra la pared al igual que lo hacía su cuerpo contra el de ella, entrando y saliendo, mientras acallaba los gemidos de ambos besando sus labios.

– te amo... – le dijo Harry sintiendo que caería en cualquier momento a causa de toda la energía que estaba entregando en ese momento, y Hermione pareció darse cuenta de eso, pues se apoyó con una pierna en el suelo, mientras lo besaba detrás de la oreja revolviendo más su cabello.

Estuvo apunto de permitirse liberar un gemido, pero lo detuvo mordiendo suavemente su pecho, mientras él la apretaba más contra la pared besando su cabello.

– te amo, Harry... te amo... – le decía sin aliento, mientras besaba la línea de su quijada, y buscando sus labios besó su barbilla – podría haber quedado... – le decía en susurro, aún sintiendo a Harry besar su cuello sin dejar de abrazarla, pero al escucharla se separó de ella buscando su rostro.

– ¿embarazada?... ¿hoy?... ¿ahora? – decía sorprendido, abrazándola más hacia él, pero Hermione negó.

– desde la semana pasada, en la cocina... o la vez en el estudio... no sé... aún no estoy segura, pero... todo parece indicar que sí... por favor, no te emociones, puede ser una falsa alarma... – le advirtió al darse cuenta que sonreía ampliamente – me haré una prueba mágica... – dijo girando los ojos al ver que Harry no pensaba desistir de su emoción, y el chico asintió antes de volverla a besar dispuesto a repetir el momento – Harry... nuestros a-mi... – decía pero se detuvo al sentir a Harry dentro de ella.


	4. EPÍLOGO

**Holas, disculpen la tardanza, la verdad es que no pensaba continuar porque parecía que no le interesaba a nadie el fic, pero siempre he dicho que con saber que una sola persona me lee es más que suficiente para seguir escribiendo, así que este capítulo va para Janeth¡espero que te guste!**

**EPÍLOGO**

– ¡Harry! – lo llamó al ver que se alejaba junto con Ronnie, el hijo mayor de su mejor amigo.

Harry la volteó a ver fingiendo confusión – ¿qué pasa, mi vida? – le preguntó con una calma tan fingida que Hermione podría haberlo descubierto aún estando ciega.

– el tren está apunto de partir y Ron y Luna quieren despedirse de él... ¿para qué lo alejaste de los demás? – le decía Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño pelirrojo de grandes ojos azules.

– para nada, sólo quería platicar con él... – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, caminando junto a su esposa de regreso a donde estaban sus amigos con sus hijos.

– ¡claro y yo todavía tengo 30 años! – le dijo Hermione con mirada incrédula.

– quiero decirte que tú aún te vez como la chica de 18 años de la que me enamoré – le dijo robándole un beso, lo que la hizo sonreír, pero no tardó en volver a adoptar su gesto serio.

– Harry, deberías saber que ni Ronnie ni Elijah están interesados en pervertir a tu hija... – le dijo continuando con su gesto serio – son unos niños todavía, a ellos no les interesa eso... de quién deberías preocuparte es de tu hija... las mujeres soñamos más con esas cosas... pero no quise decir que fueras a molestar a tu hija con eso, déjala vivir en paz sus años en _Hogwarts_... – le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca al ver sus intenciones de ir a buscar a su hija.

– sí... además, mi hija todavía es una niña... y esos dos mocosos están muy feos para que ella se fije en ellos... – decía con gesto altivo y al ver que su hija se acercaba al pequeño Malfoy se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomó en brazos.

– ¡papá! – se quejó intentando librarse de sus brazos.

– vamos, Harry, bájala... – le decía Hermione mientras Harry, con la clara intención de querer molestar a su hija, la apretaba más a él besando su rostro.

– ¡papá!... ¡harás que todos crean que soy una niña mimada! – le decía con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido.

– bueno, mientras esto haga que no se te acerque ningún chico, lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te gradúes – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

– me negaré a regresar si sigues haciendo esto – dijo cruzándose de brazos, aún con el entrecejo fruncido.

– está bien... está bien... sólo quiero que tengas cuidado con esos chicos... mejor que no te separes de Ronnie y Elijah... – le dijo con tono serio mientras la bajaba y la pequeña lo abrazó dándole un beso en la frente – anda... ve a despedirte de tu mamá – le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

– la voy a extrañar todos estos meses... – le dijo con gesto triste mientras la observaban acomodarse en uno de los compartimientos junto a Ronnie, Elijah y una niña de cabello cobrizo.

– bueno, sólo serán un par de meses... además... creo que tendremos en qué mantenernos ocupados... – le dijo sonriendo, mientras Harry rodeaba su cintura por detrás.

– ¿quieres repetir lo del estudio? – le preguntó con tono pícaro, pero Hermione negó.

– creo que no hará falta... – sonrió mientras acomodaba las manos de su esposo sobre su vientre, sintiendo su mirada sorprendida.

– quieres decir que... que... ¿vamos a ser papás de nuevo? – le preguntó bastante emocionado y Hermione asintió sin dejar de sonreír – ¡Jane!... ¡JANE! – la llamaba Harry, acercándose a la ventana del compartimiento en el que estaba su hija, sin soltar la mano de su esposa – ¡vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita! – le decía señalando el vientre de Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír, y Jane, su hija, no tardó en pararse sobre el asiento y asomarse por la ventana.

– ¿es cierto, mamá? – le preguntó con la emoción impregnada en sus ojos verdes.

Hermione asintió sonriendo al igual que su esposo – cuando regreses en Diciembre, sabremos si es niña o niño – decía mientras caminaban junto al tren, que iba avanzando poco a poco – ¡te amo, Jane! – le gritó cuando ya no les fue posible alcanzarlos.

– ¡escríbenos! – le gritó Harry sin dejar de sonreír – ¿qué te parece si celebramos? – le preguntó sonriéndole, luego de ver el tren desaparecer tras las montañas, y la besó aprisionando su cintura con firmeza.

– ¿qué te parece si nos aparecemos en nuestra habitación? – le preguntó Hermione sonriendo al igual que él, y no hubo necesidad de responder, pues Harry se encargó de aparecerlos a los dos en su habitación.

– te amo... – le dijo antes de volverla a besar, acostándose sobre ella en la cama. No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo aún podían sentirse tan apasionados y enamorados como cuando habían iniciado su relación; con la diferencia de que los años le habían permitido conocer mejor a su esposa y ahora sabía cómo podía llevarla con dos simples movimientos al placer máximo, así como hacerla enloquecer de pasión lentamente, con suaves besos y lentas caricias en puntos claves de su cuerpo.

Hermione le sonrió haciéndolo rodar sobre su espalda para quedar ahora ella sobre él y se sentó sobre su pelvis, apoyando sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas – te amo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón.

Sonrió al sentirla quitarle la camisa lentamente, mientras le hacía suaves caricias con sus labios, y cerró los ojos al sentirla detenerse en su pecho, haciendo que la tomara con firmeza por las caderas – ¡eres cruel! – le dijo sin aliento al sentirla morder suavemente su cuello, y la hizo separarse de él para acostarla de nuevo en la cama, y sonriéndole la volvió a besar en los labios acariciando su cintura bajo su blusa, mientras ella se removía contra su cuerpo, haciéndolo desear ir más rápido, pero no se lo permitió – vamos... – se quejó con gesto ansioso luego de su intento fallido por besarle el cuello.

– tenemos 3 meses para nosotros¿cuál es la prisa? – le dijo Hermione sonriendo divertida, para luego besarlo pausadamente, revolviendo su cabello, mientras él se perdía en ese beso, y sonrió al sentirla bajar su pantalón, pero la detuvo.

– ahora me toca a mi... – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír antes de aprisionar una de sus manos contra la cama y con su mano libre comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, volviéndola a besar en la boca, para luego besar su barbilla y continuar hasta su cuello, siguiendo su camino a su pecho, lo que la hizo estremecerse, y un débil gemido escapó de sus labios al sentirlo acariciar uno de sus senos con los labios y la lengua.

– podrías... ¿podrías ir más aprisa? – le pidió con voz ahogada al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba bastante entretenido sólo con uno de sus senos, dejando el resto de su cuerpo sin un poco de atención.

– _tenemos 3 meses para nosotros¿cuál es la prisa?_ – repitió sus palabras, haciéndola dirigirle una mirada asesina – ¡ouch!... ¡sólo bromeaba! – se quejó luego de recibir un pellizco bastante cerca de su pezón, y frunció el entrecejo al verla sonriendo – ¡sí, qué divertido, señora Potter! – le dijo con sarcasmo, y pensaba seguir molestándola, pero se detuvo al sentirla meter la mano en la parte delantera de su bóxer.

– ves... te dije que yo también encontraría la forma de callarte... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras lo acariciaba.

Harry cerró los ojos e intentó contestarle, pero le era imposible hablar mientras Hermione provocaba todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

– ¿qué pasa, señor Potter?... ¿se ha quedado sin habla? – le preguntó divertida, recibiendo una mirada que intentó ser de odio – sabes que te amo, cielo... sólo estoy jugando... – le dijo dándole un beso en los labios, luego de haber alejado su mano de él.

– eres tan... di-ivertida... – le dijo entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo.

– lo siento... vamos... te dejaré terminar – le dijo sonriendo, antes de volverlo a besar rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y Harry le correspondió besándola con ahínco mientras se deshacía del pantalón de su esposa, llevándose consigo su ropa interior, e inmediatamente continuó con su labor besando su cuello mientras terminaba de quitarle el sostén, y ella no tardó en quitarle su bóxer.

Separó sus piernas con suaves caricias mientras él se acomodaba entre ellas, y entró en ella lentamente, como intentando sentirla con detenimiento, memorizar todas las sensaciones que le provocaba, pero parecía que Hermione no quería aquello.

– te amo... – le dijo sonriendo, antes de terminar de entrar en ella, haciéndola sonreír mientras cerraba los ojos.

– yo también... te amo... – le dijo en susurro, mientras Harry comenzaba a moverse lentamente, haciéndola perder la cabeza. Y no podía dejar de sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo al saberla suya, al saber que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella, Hermione Granger, la chica que lo enseñó a amar y lo que era ser amado sinceramente.

– te amo tanto... – susurró en su oído, mientras la sentía moverse junto como él, haciéndole recordar una vez más que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

La escuchaba decir su nombre con cortos gemidos mientras se aferraba a su espalda, besando regularmente su cuello, sus hombros, su rostro y su cabello, mientras él le demostraba su amor con suaves caricias y pausados besos.

Enterró los dedos en su espalda mientras recibía un beso de su esposo que fue interrumpido por un gemido que pedía salir de su garganta a causa de las electrizantes sensaciones provocadas por el amor de su esposo.

– te amo, Harry... te amo... – le dijo al oído antes de volver a besar sus labios acariciando su espalda.

Harry le sonrió, acomodándose junto a ella, dejándola recostarse en su pecho, y besó su frente mientras la cubría con una frazada rodeándola por la espalda con ambos brazos.

– te imaginas, Jane dentro de unos años podría estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros con Elijah... – le dijo Hermione con gesto serio, pero no pudo contener su risa al ver la mirada desencajada de su esposo – vamos, Harry... no es tan malo... Elijah es un buen chico, no deja de preocuparse por Jane y asegurarse de que nada le haga falta... es más de lo que tú hacías por mi... – le dijo a modo de reproche pero sin apartar la mirada divertida de su rostro.

– oh, vamos... no es mi culpa haber sido un niño tonto... además, yo no me quejo de Elijah, pero no es una imagen agradable para mi... ni siquiera la idea me causa emoción... ¡es mi hija, Hermione! – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo – mi pequeña... – dijo con gesto triste.

– bueno, debes entender que tu hija va a crecer... y se interesará en los hombres... creo que es mejor que la tengas de tu lado, luego podría ocultarte muchas cosas y hasta odiarte por prohibirle hacer su vida... –

– ¡vaya!... ¡no sabes qué reconfortado me siento! – le dijo con sarcasmo antes de hacerla rodar sobre si misma acostándose ahora él sobre ella.

– bueno, debes entenderla... – dijo antes de volver a besarlo – has educado muy bien a tu hija, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte – le dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba sus hombros.

– la educamos muy bien... los dos... sin ti habría sido un desastre – dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarla, besando su hombro y sintiéndola besar su cabello.

Y sabía que si había cometido algún error en el pasado le había servido para apreciar cada uno de esos momentos especiales que vivía junto a su esposa. Cada uno de sus errores lo habían enseñado a valorar lo que significaba Hermione para él y sabía que no podía sentirse más feliz.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron alguna vez¡espero que les haya gustado la historia!**


End file.
